


Kissing Dean

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: PEACE OFFERING TIME!! This is fluff about.... well the title says it all really :D sit back, read and enjoy the fluff that i am shamelessy giving out as a bribe of forgiveness *g*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Think of this as a peace offering. i know i am not reliable at updating stories, i try _really_ i do, it's just that school's started back up and i'm spending hours after school helping with the set and going to clubs and hanging out at the library with friends and catching up on my homework. Then i get home and i try to get a head start on my required reading and i spare a few miniutes to read a fic or two and then sleep. i **will** try and not let any of my fics go beyoind two weeks. i will i promise. just be patient kay? RL is being a total (bad word insert here__)but i have 'em all in my notebook because math is extremly boring  >.> just give me a few days to type them out and make them all shiny :D  


* * *

________

 

Kissing Dean was like stepping into a time warp. Sam never knew whether their kisses lasted five minutes or five seconds. All he knew was that as their tongues intertwined, as warm puffs of breathe mixed together, was that this was Dean. This was a time where he didn’t have to worry about thinking what their next move will be. He would just cradle Dean’s face and moan as he felt his brother’s thick fingers slide themselves into his too long hair. They didn’t have to worry about the apocalypse that was looming over their heads. They didn’t have that weight of the world on their shoulders, because in that unaccounted for lapse of time, they had each other, they were wrapped around the other and the world ceased to have any meaning. Thought process was as meaningless as anything that wasn’t in that moment.

 

It never ceased to amaze him that they could shut the world out like that. That all it would take is a kiss, hell, even just a look. The one where the world fades to black and it’s only him and Dean, like the way it’s been since the beginning. Just one look, the one where Sam would hear all the other noises quiet down, minimized to a background buzz that was nearly nonexistent. Nearly identical green eyes lock together, and Sam knows, just knows, that whatever they go through will be worth it as long as Dean is there with him.

 

At night, when they collapse next to each other, chests rising rapidly as they try to calm their racing hearts, Sam suddenly remembers that other things actually exist aside from him and Dean. That there is actually a world full of people, and then the world will come back into focus. But then his brother will roll over, beautiful freckled skin illuminated by the glow of the moon, and he’ll smile _that_ smile; the smile that’s always been just for his Sammy. And Sam will lean forward and bring his lips to his brother’s, making the world disappear for just a bit longer.


End file.
